


致2000年后的你

by kaka_0404



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaka_0404/pseuds/kaka_0404





	致2000年后的你

致2000年后的你

大学生艾 x 医学教授利  
前世记忆梗，堵车30min速打，凑合着看吧  
一分钟小说

“阿卡曼教授，这是这一届医学院的新生名单”  
“多谢”

利威尔接过同事递来的新生入学名单，自己做为医科教授已经10年有余，藏在心底的那些记忆已被现世的人来人往所冲淡。  
当年为了搞清自己这疼痛又温暖的回忆究竟是一场记忆还是一场梦，利威尔选择了钻研人脑研究；但年岁已近40的利威尔，却发现，越是努力的去寻找什么，越是发现前方除了虚无缥缈的烟雾外，什么都抓不到

人类对大脑的研究已经经历了几个世纪，关于前世的记忆众说纷纭，却没有任何实质的突破；大脑是否真的存在那一块区域储藏着这特殊的记忆，没有人知道。  
利威尔也慢慢学会把这份思念埋藏在心底，只是偶尔一个人坐在窗台抽着烟时，会想起记忆深处里那金色瞳孔的少年

“终究是梦吧”利威尔默默想到  
“如果真的有前世，这次死后我倒要问问上帝，转世了老子他妈还长不高这个梗打算玩多久”

利威尔随意翻阅名单的手，在看到艾伦∙耶格尔这个名字时，突然停住了  
太像了，这个名字，太像了

“艾伦 耶格尔 吗”利威尔默默念道

新生熙熙攘攘的来到了迎新礼堂，小小的房间人满为患，医学行业作为现代社会的一个金饭碗，是多少青年的梦想专业  
然而利威尔还是在这人山人海的人群中，还是一眼看到了他：金色的瞳孔，褐色的头发，小麦色的皮肤，以及那令他无数晚上梦魂颠倒的笑容...  
利威尔就呆呆的看在了那里，看到了他都快忘记过去了多久；视线那边的少年貌似注意到了有人在盯着他看，在注视到利威尔的眼神时，礼貌的回应了一个点头

他不记得了，但他却记得；

\------------------------

日子就这么一天一天平凡的过着，利威尔依旧是他的医学教授；除去身高以外的利威尔拥有出色的外表，顶尖的专业知识，严厉却又温柔的教导迅速的俘获了所有新生的心

“就和你们说，阿卡曼教授是男神！是男神！新入学的时候你们还嫌他矮，不信我们”学长学姐总是这样调戏着新人们  
“我们那时候哪知道嘛，刚开始接触的时候阿卡曼教授每次都板着个脸，一副不好惹的样子”大家也都是笑着挠挠脑袋

而艾伦依旧是那个新入学时的青葱少年，但只有他自己知道，看似严厉又不食人间烟火的阿卡曼教授，总会在无事的时候，呆呆的靠着墙看着自己

\------------------------

某天的中午，艾伦因为试验加班的缘故没有赶上和朋友们一起去吃饭；他一个人拿着买来的便当，决定找个好地方，放松下疲劳了一上午的身体  
正当他走到天台打算坐下时，目光中出现了一个熟悉的身影

“阿卡曼教授？”说罢，艾伦朝对方点了个头问好

利威尔也看到了艾伦，从嘴里拿下烟，点了点头

艾伦做到了利威尔旁边，见对方依旧抽着烟，沉默不语  
“阿卡曼教授，感觉你最近很沉默寡言”

“啧，你小鬼才认识我多久”利威尔弹了弹手上的烟灰  
“我之前什么样你怎么知道”

“我也不知道，感觉教授总像有心事”

“也不算吧，最近总在做一个梦”

“什么梦”

“怎么，有兴趣听么？”

“只要教授愿意讲，我都愿意听”

“是一个科幻类的梦”

“诶，教授还喜欢这种啊”

利威尔白了艾伦一眼，起身就打算走。艾伦立马抱住了利威尔的腿  
“我错了我错了教授，我不多话我乖乖，教授给我讲嘛”

利威尔最终拗不过艾伦的死缠烂打，模模糊糊的说起了自己记忆里的那些事...  
利威尔没有用真名，他把自己用Levi这个名字代替，艾伦用Eren代替，像艾伦讲述着之前发生的事，亦或者是他觉得曾经发生过的事  
残酷血腥的背后，掩盖不住让他日思夜想，那个与巨人征战时无论如何都站在自己身边，那个旁人眼中最光彩夺目的少年

随着第一次的展开后，艾伦每天都会上天台来吃午饭，缠着利威尔给他继续讲那个梦的后续；仿佛约好了般，利威尔也会每天午饭时准时走去天台，与艾伦分享自己心底那不为人知的记忆；利威尔细细地讲，艾伦也就呆在旁边静静的听

利威尔以为一切就会这样继续下去，直到有一天他讲到结局时，艾伦打断了他  
“所以后来呢？”

“后来巨人就消失了啊”利威尔淡淡的说道

“不是，后来Eren和Levi怎么样了？”艾伦看着利威尔的眼睛，直勾勾的问道

利威尔灭掉了手上的烟，抬起头看着天边的云  
“谁知道呢”

故事就在那天结束了，利威尔觉得艾伦不会中午再去天台等他，他也和艾伦说了这个梦他记得的也就到此为止  
但是第二天的中午，利威尔拿着烟盒上楼的时候，却看到了艾伦依旧在老位置等着他

“怎么小鬼，还想听故事？”

“不是梦，对吧”  
“嗯？”

“阿卡曼教授，不，利威尔桑这几个月讲的那些，不像是一个梦”  
“像是利威尔桑真的经历过一般”

“……”  
“利威尔桑就是故事里的Levi吧”

“喂小鬼，我虽然比你年纪大些，但也还没远古到生活在一个什么巨人的世界吧”利威尔并不打算把这一切告诉艾伦，他当年未尽的心思，以及这荒唐故事背后的记忆

“那当年的我们，进展到哪里了呢”艾伦没有正面回答利威尔的问题  
“嗯？”

“我就是利威桑的故事里的Eren吧”  
“当年的我，和利威尔桑进展到了哪一步呢”

艾伦说着，把自己移到了利威尔旁边，弯下腰，平视着利威尔

利威尔红着脸不说话，艾伦把头又挪进了一些，鼻尖几乎贴上了利威尔的鼻尖，仿佛只要轻轻一台下巴，就能印上利威尔的唇

“我不知道，在那个故事里，我与利威尔桑进展到了哪一步”  
“但我很确定这个故事里的我，很想和利威尔桑更进一步”

说罢，艾伦抬起了下巴，贴上了利威尔的唇

微风吹在两个人的发梢与脸颊，利威尔缓缓的把手臂晚上了艾伦的脖颈

这个吻，他等了足足两千年

后记：  
一分钟速读就不开车了吧，开不好就撞了也说不准。。


End file.
